There is known a process for producing α,α-difluoroacetaldehyde by partial reduction of an α,α-difluoroacetic acid ester. However, this partial reduction process is limited to the use of a stoichiometric amount of hydride reduction agent such as lithium aluminum hydride (see Non-Patent Document 1).
It is herein noted that the present applicant has filed patent applications (see Patent Documents 1 and 2) technically relevant to the present invention.